Masquerade
by Amelia Tiffany
Summary: AU! "The Strauss family is going to have a masquerade ball to ring in the new year! And what's more, today would be the day where Venus is directly in front of the moon! Which means…" Mirajane trailed off, giving everybody a knowing glance. "You'll find your true love." Lucy, Erza and Levy echoed. Jellal x Erza! New Year's Special!


**Masquerade.**

**Summary: **AU! "The Strauss family is going to have a masquerade ball to ring in the new year! And what's more, today would be the day where Venus is directly in front of the moon! Which means…" Mirajane trailed off, giving everybody a knowing glance. "You'll find your true love." Lucy, Erza and Levy echoed.

**Pairings: **Major JerZa (Jellal Fernardes + Erza Scarlet), minor StiCy (Sting Eucliffe + Lucy Heartfilia), minor LaMi (Laxus Dreyar + Mirajane Strauss) and minor GaLe (Gajeel Redfox + Levy Mcgarden).

**A/N:** I've decided to ring in the New Year with a cute and kinda random oneshot! ^^ Probably the first time I done a serious JerZa fic (for my old readers, you all know I do StiCy more ~) :P Hope I do them justice! D; And important part! This fic is in AU (Alternate Universe) ~

**Disclaimer: **Amelia Tiffany doesn't own Fairy Tail! Like, really, how many times must I repeat myself! –laughs lightly-I also don't own Raise Your Glass, Oath and Anything Could Happen by Pink, Cher Llyod and Ellie Goulding respectively.

* * *

"Yes! In just a few days' time, we'll be having the Strauss family's annual New Year party!" Levy McGarden squealed excitedly as she pranced around Mirajane Strauss's room holding the dress she'll be wearing for the party.

"And for once, we'll be having a masquerade party! Maybe I'll meet a hot guy there!" Lucy Heartfilia giggled, lying on her stomach on Mirajane's bed while reading a magazine.

"Exactly. With a new year, there should be a new love interest. No need to bother about the idiot squad anymore." Erza Scarlet grouchily said.

The remaining three girls around her sweat dropped, though Mirajane's eyes were still facing her laptop. They knew that tone. And "idiot squad" is their own personal nickname for the team of Jellal Fernandes, Sting Eucliffe, Gajeel Redfox and Laxus Dreyar. Okay, Rogue Cheney, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster were supposed to be included too, but currently they are overseas, hence unable to attend the party. So temporary not including them in the idiot squad.

"Jellal's a fool for not noticing that you like him." Levy said, hanging her dress in the wardrobe.

"I bet he knew but refused to do anything about it!" Erza replied.

"Well, no need to worry! There are always plenty of fishes out in the ocean!" Lucy optimistically told her disgruntled friend.

"What's more, you're just in luck!" Mirajane finally spoke up; lifting her head from the laptop she was looking at for the past few minutes.

"As in?" The three of them simultaneously asked, eyes narrowing. You couldn't be sure whether the pale haired lady is planning something or not.

"The day where our Masquerade ball is held? It would be the day when Venus is directly in front of the moon! Not sure about the exact time but you know what it means?" She trailed off and she resumed back to using the laptop, finger flying on the keyboard.

"You'll find your true love." They echoed.

* * *

Soon it was New Year's eve. The day for the party. The girls all clamoured in Mirajane's room, getting dressed and helping each other to put their makeup on.

"Remind me why did I agree to wear this?" Erza flatly said, facing the mirror as Lucy used the curling iron to set her scarlet hair.

"You want to attract Jellal's attention." Mirajane teased, fixing a band in her dress. "Whoops! My bad, I mean, you want to find a new love." She corrected herself when Erza glared into the mirror.

"Wait a minute." Levy started, pausing to admire herself in the mirror. "The idiot squad is going?"

"Like duh! The whole school is invited! Even if the whole school isn't, Elfman would make sure they would be." Lucy replied, finishing the last of the curls in Erza's hair. "Perfect!"

"Whee! Look at you! You'll make Jellal look twice when he sees you like this!" Mirajane laughed. "Except she would be wearing a mask!" Levy cried.

Erza did look fantastic indeed. With the ends of her hair temporary dyed in copper and blonde, it complemented her strapless violet floor length dress. The dress had a sparky sliver waist band pulled back into a ribbon and sparkles trailing down to the hem over the few layers of petticoat. Snakeskin pumps, leather clutch and smoky eye makeup suggested her daring side. Her mask was simple; black and silver with a plum feather attached.

"Hmm." Lucy eyed her look with a critical eye. "You should wear this necklace!" She took a sliver chained necklace with a black pendant and thrust it to the redhead. I was planning to use it myself, but I think it'll suit you better! She warmly smiled.

"Thanks. You look good yourself too." Erza complemented.

Lucy had on a pink maxi that had a gradient effect, resembling the rising of the morning sun. The top of her strapless dress were slightly ruffled with laces as the only extra decoration to her otherwise, quite simple (for a ball gown) dress. She wore a matching pink Stella McCartney heels and carried a quilted white clutch. Her makeup was done in a rosy pink colour as that matches with her chocolate brown eyes. Her golden blonde hair was twirled elegantly into a half up do, fastened with a sliver flower hair pin. Her mask was white with pink gemstones embedded in the side with a pink feather that had the same gradient effect as her dress attached.

"I guess we'll be popping some eyes eh?" Mirajane giggled, fanning herself.

Mirajane donned on an ankle length navy blue dress with a sweetheart neckline. She had a sash like band tied firmly underneath her bust, pulling back into a bow. The top of her dress was covered in sequins and the material underneath the waist sash was quite simple with only a few sparkles. She wore a two inch sliver heels for she was already fairly tall to begin with. Her clutch was sliver with a swirly design and she had her side bangs down. Her mask was sliver and the feather was pure white with a hint of blue which, unlike her dress, it wasn't filled with glitter.

"You forgot we would be wearing our masks till the New Year." Levy corrected, playfully poking the taller girl in the stomach.

Levy's dress was white and touching the floor. There were plenty of silver and gold glitter trailing down the sides of the dress till it nearly reached the ruffled end where there are some pearls stitched amongst the abundant glitter in rainbow. She wore nude leather pumps and carried a nude clutch with diamonds decorating it. Her blue hair was done in ringlets and on her face was makeup that emphasizes a sweet look. Her mask was a light gray with a rainbow feather.

Mirajane's blue eyes brightened and she spoke excitedly, words tumbling out of her red glossed lips, "Speaking about the New Year, the time when the moon and Venus intersect would be exactly midnight! Or in other words,"

"THE NEW YEAR!" The rest of them chimed in.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Mira-nee-san! The party is starting!" Lisanna Strauss called in.

* * *

_Right, right turn off the lights_

_We gonna lose our minds tonight_

_What's the dealeo?_

The party was in full swing by the time the girls make their way down to the living room of the Strauss Mansion.

_I love when it's all too much._

_5am, turn the radio up._

_Where's the rock and roll?_

_Party crasher, panty snatcher,_

_Call me up if you're a gangster._

_Don't be fancy, just get dancey,_

_Why do serious?_

"Put your masks on." Levy whispered, her hand reaching out for a nearby cupcake.

It was weird, really. The crowds just parted like the red sea when the girls arrived. Before they all closed and surround them. If it wasn't because this was a party at one of her best friend's house, Erza would have believed she was entering a lion's den.

"Oh my-!" Lucy gasped, a dainty hand covering her fuchsia lips. "I'm certain that's the idiot squad!" She pointed towards a four person group surrounded by squealing girls.

The rest turned. Erza squinted to spot the four male figures in the midst of girls. Fairly messy – despite being gelled – raven hair, spiky blonde hair, blonde bed head and … eh? Where's the last of the idiot squad? She turned her head away and picked up a glass of punch from a nearby tray.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_

_In all the right ways._

_All my underdogs, we will never, never be_

_Anything but loud and nitty, gritty, dirty little freaks._

"Eh? I counted only two members present." Mirajane exclaimed in shock. "Really? I saw all of them – except for Jellal – just now." Erza and Lucy told her as Mirajane's eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated in counting again.

"Yes. Two is missing." Mirajane confirmed.

"Gajeel and Jellal huh." Lucy muttered.

"Guess Gajeel escaped the bunch while we weren't looking and Jellal was already missing to begin with." Erza added, their eyes still fixated on the boys.

"They are the idiot squad indeed. Don't even know how to disguise." Levy snickered once she finished her cupcake.

The rest of them nod in agreement and proceed to jumped, squeaking slightly as a tanned hand appeared to haul Levy off by the waist.

"Idiot squad you say huh shrimp?" Gajeel snapped, still dragging Levy off. Other party goers stopped to stare and whisper.

"_Help." _Levy mouthed.

Erza grinned cheekily and waved at the poor blunette while Lucy shook her head and Mirajane shouted out loud, "Have fun!"

Levy's face twisted into a pout and angrily hissed "Traitors" before her face brightened into a mischievous grin as she past by Sting. She jabbed him in the shoulder and shouted, "Lucy is there! The one with the pink dress and feather! Go disturb her or something!"

"Ooh traitor!" Lucy cried, trying to get away just as Sting intercepts her from the side for a dance.

* * *

_Yo!_

_My best friend – best friend till the very end._

_Cuz' best friends – best friends don't have to pretend._

_You need a hand and I'm right there right beside you._

_You in the dark, I'll be in the bright light to guide you._

'_Member the time-time-times that you had your doubts._

_And don't forget all the trouble we got into._

_We got something you can't undo-do._

It wasn't long before Mirajane seen fit and braved the crowd of girls to pull Laxus into a dance. Erza expected this of course. Mirajane likes Laxus and would have already gone and ask him out if only it wasn't her personal policy to never ask a guy out instead.

_Laughing so damn hard._

_Crashed your dad's new car._

_All the scars we shared._

_I promise, I swear!_

It wasn't new anyways. This always happen whenever they were with the boys. Sting and Lucy and Gajeel and Levy would somehow separate themselves from the group to argue. Then Mirajane would tease Laxus or drag him to another one of her wild plans against unsuspecting classmates. Rogue and Yukino Aguria will engaged in their own quiet conversation while Gray would either fight with Natsu or run around the place with Juvia Lockser hot on his trail.

… And she would have Jellal to talk to. She was alone now, but it's okay. She was perfectly fine being alone.

She nodded, as though trying to convince herself.

"Would you like to dance?"

She lifted her eyes to see a man slightly taller than her. His blue hair – the exact same shade as her petite hazel eyed friend – was gelled to the side, showing his bare forehead. A smoky black and purple mask with a gray feather covered his pale skin. He wore a simple white dress shirt with a black vest over with charcoal black pressed pants and wine red bow tie. His long, slender fingers were outstretched to her.

She accepted his hand.

_Whenever you go just always remember._

_That you got a home for now and forever._

_And if you get low just call me whenever._

_This is my oath to you._

_Whenever you go just always remember._

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather._

_And we'll never change no matter the weather._

_This is my oath to you._

It was a fast paced dance. They twirled; they dance – their feet tapping the smooth, polished floor of Mirajane's mansion. Other pairs dancing spoke to one another. But not them. Personally Erza doesn't have much to say to this man. For her mind was already preoccupied with something before he came. And it intensified even further when she heard Mirajane's voice boomed through the speakers she set up for specially for this party.

"Hello everybody I am Mirajane Strauss, host of today's party! A little tibbit for you, tonight, or tomorrow morning if you prefer, is the time whereby Venus, the planet that's named after the goddess of love, would intersect with the moon! And it was said that you'll find your true love at that time! And for your information people, right now is eleven forty five! Just fifteen more minutes! That's all for my announcement, you may resume dancing."

"Would you like to go to the balcony? The fireworks would be brighter up there."

Erza nodded; she wasn't particularly inclined to speak at the moment.

* * *

_Stripped to the waist._

_We fall into the river._

_Cover your eyes._

_So you don't know the secret._

_I've been trying to hide._

_We held our breath._

_To see our names are written._

_On the wreck of '86._

_That was the year,_

_I knew panic was over._

Standing at the balcony, Erza would spot the moon shining brightly like a huge diamond in the sky surrounded with stars for there were no clouds sighted in the sky as dark as tar. If she looked closely, she could spot a vague outline of something round. Perhaps it was planet Venus. After all, only fifteen minutes before it intersects. Or so Mirajane claimed.

"You don't really want to dance at all do you?" The man had an amused smile as he spoke to her.

She raised her eyebrows and nodded twice quickly. She wasn't inclined to talk to him at all.

"Who are you anyways?"

Erza merely looked the other way.

"Judging from your somewhat indifferent, yet troubled expression, it must be boy troubles?" He chuckled.

She hesitantly nod.

"I guessed so. The guy refuses to acknowledge you or he rejected you already?"

Her eyes darkened and he quickly apologized, saying, "The former right? Sorry, sorry. I know how it's like. I can't even bring myself to admit to the girl I like that I like her."

Erza's eyes slightly widened at the new information. _'Glad to know I'm not the only one having troubles with love.'_

_Yes, since we found out,_

_Since we found out,_

_That anything could happen._

_Anything could happen._

_Anything could happen._

A moment of silence. Then it was broken again. "I'm in second year. Are you?"

She nodded.

"Which class then? I don't believe I've seen this hair colour on a lot on people."

Erza rolled her eyes, as though telling him; _it's none of your concern._

"You don't really want to talk as well?" He looked down at her, his dark orbs twinkling in laughter.

"What was your first guess?" She snapped.

_Anything could happen._

_Anything could happen._

Then his eyes widened, jaw dropped and declared almost smugly, "I think I know who you are."

_Ooo Ooh Oo Oh!_

_Ooo Ooh Oo Oh!_

_Anything could happen!_

"Congratulations then. Which class are you in anyways?" She dryly said.

"Same as you."

_Anything could happen!_

_Ooh Ooh Oh Oh!_

_Ooh Ooh Oh Oh!_

_Anything could happen!_

_Anything could happen!_

Surprise was evident on Erza's face. "Really Erza, you have no idea who I am?"

"There are four possibilities." Erza offered. _'It's either the guy in my biology class, English AP class, history class or the one who is in the student council and many other lessons with me. Jellal. They're all blue haired and fair skinned.'_

"I'm in homeroom with you."

Then cancel out the biology guy.

"I have student council with you."

_I know it's gonna be,_

_I know it's gonna be,_

_I know it's gonna be,_

_I know it's gonna be,_

_I know it's gonna be,_

_I know it's gonna be,_

_All right._

Left Jellal and Sam, the one who have English AP with me.

_Since we found out,_

_Since we found out,_

_Since we found out,_

"And I'm great friends with all your friends."

_Anything could happen!_

_Anything could –_

_Ooh Oo Ooh Oo!_

_Ooh Oo Oo Oo Oo Oh Oh!_

"I'm sure you know who I am."

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"Jellal." She said with a slight smile despite herself as she took off her masks and her dance partner did the same.

"Now I sure hope the person whom you were talking about just now was me." He craftily said before swooping in for a kiss, to which, Erza gladly returned.

"I would've already punched you if you weren't right?" Erza coyly replied.

Erza leaned her head against Jellal's shoulders as they stood back to admire the fireworks in the night sky.

* * *

**A/N: **Do-Done! So yes! Anything could happen! ;) Anyways, do hope you enjoy this little oneshot I whipped up ~ REVIEW! :D And yes, accepting prompts for oneshots and such!


End file.
